The present application relates to an FFS mode liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to an FFS mode liquid crystal display panel that has sub-pixels of different colors with different transmittances in order to adjust white balance.
Since a liquid crystal display panel has the characteristics of lightness, thinness, and low power consumption compared to a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube), liquid crystal display panels are used as a display in many electronic apparatuses. In the liquid crystal display panel, the direction of liquid crystal molecules aligned in a predetermined direction is changed by an electric field and the amount of light passing through a liquid crystal layer is changed to display an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a reflective liquid crystal display panel, in which external light is incident on a liquid crystal layer, is reflected from a reflection plate, passes through the liquid crystal layer again, and exits, a transmissive liquid crystal display panel, in which incident light from a backlight device is transmitted through a liquid crystal layer, and a transflective liquid crystal display panel which has both the reflective and transmissive properties.
A method of applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer of a liquid crystal display panel includes a vertical electric field method and a lateral electric field method. The liquid crystal display panel of the vertical electric field method mainly applies an electric field of a vertical direction to the liquid crystal molecules from a pair of electrodes disposed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. As the liquid crystal display panel of the vertical electric field method, there are known a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode liquid crystal display panel, a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode liquid crystal display panel, and an MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) mode liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel of the lateral electric field method, in which a pair of electrodes is disposed on the inside of one of a pair of substrates disposed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween so as to be insulated from each other, mainly applies an electric field of a lateral direction to liquid crystal molecules. As the liquid crystal display panel of the lateral electric field method, there are known an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode liquid crystal display panel, in which a pair of electrodes does not overlap each other in a plan view, and an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal display panel, in which a pair of electrodes overlaps each other. The liquid crystal display panel of the lateral electric field method can obtain a wide view angle. In recent years, a lot of liquid crystal display panels of the lateral electric field method have been used.
Further, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a monochrome liquid crystal display apparatus and a color liquid crystal display apparatus. For example, the color of a single pixel (one pixel) of the color liquid crystal display apparatus is determined by a mixed color of light passing through the respective sub-pixels that have color filters of the three light primary colors of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue), respectively. For example, when a voltage corresponding to 0 gray scales to 255 gray scales of 8 bits is applied to the sub-pixels of R, G, and B, 256 kinds of luminance of each sub-pixel are realized. A lot of colors can be displayed with one pixel by a combination of the luminance of the respective sub-pixels. In a liquid crystal display panel in which one pixel is formed by the sub-pixels of R, G, and B, white display is obtained by turning on or off all of the sub-pixels of R, G, and B.
Chromaticity or luminance balance of the sub-pixels of R, G, and B may collapse due to a formation error of each layer in a liquid crystal display panel, a process difference, or the like. Therefore, even when the voltage of the same gray scale is applied to the sub-pixels of R, G, and B, the white color is not realized, but a yellow color occurs. In order to resolve this problem by a simple configuration, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-99455 discloses a method of adjusting the aperture ratio of at least one of the sub-pixels of R, G, and B so as to be small using a light-shielding layer.